Time to Heal
by Laurdtundrn
Summary: Up again and revised. Sarah's actions 10 years earlier have caused the outbreak of war. S/J
1. Default Chapter

In history, there are two kinds of people. The kind of people who look for history to find them. The kind who want to see their name in print and in the history books, the kind who want to do more and better than everyone else.  
  
There's also the kind who would prefer that history simply pass them by. The kind who just want to do their job and go home everyday in the same shape that they left home in. And it's often those kind of people who end up doing more and better than anyone else and end up making more history than the other kind.  
  
Chapter 1. My Semi-normal life.  
  
The coffee was cold. And if you had ever had real hospital coffee, also affectionately known as the "lifeblood of an ER doc", you would know that it was palatable only when it was somewhat lukewarm.  
  
Sarah glanced up at the clock and sighed, realizing that she had only another 13 hours left of her 36 hour shift. Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose as she squeezed her eyes shut. Opening them again she felt somewhat refreshed, and picked up the chart she had finished reviewing. Slugging back the last bit of her cold coffee, she stood, ignoring the protesting ache in her feet and thighs. 13 more hours..13 more hours. Then back to my normal routine.  
  
She had to admit that the normal routine for her was probably considered boring to most others. Her fellow residents relished in the nightlife and barhopping fun, where she preferred to jog and read. They preferred to flit between the beds of the women they dated, she was waiting for something special. Someone who could challenge her intellectually, captivate her emotions, help her dream..again. Someone like him.  
  
Him. Even 10 years later she still thought of him. Memories of his wild hair and seductive eyes, of smiles and words promising passion and--  
  
"Code blue, Emergency Room. 5 minutes." Blared the com unit in Sarah's office. Simultaneously, her beeper sounded, alerting her to the impending flurry of activity. Immediately, she felt her heart rate jump as she felt the surge of adrenalin signaling "game time".  
  
She scooped up her stethoscope, and left the office with a swift stride. Rounding the corner to the corridor of the trauma bay, she was met by Dr. Diane Chapters the senior surgical resident, a feisty redhead who was frowning over the ambulance report.  
  
Diane looked up and smiled grimly, "Hi Sarah. We have a young male coming in flat, with a stab wound to the stomach. They haven't been able to establish a line yet. The weapon is still in situ. " She stated worriedly. "I've called Ian down from anesthesia and the OR is on standby."  
  
Sarah nodded her head as they walked into the trauma room. "Life in the big city." She muttered as she checked the open central venous access tray.  
  
The nurses were hurriedly prepping the area. Checking the intubation equipment, filling the rapid volume fluid infuser with lactated ringers, and passing out protective equipment.  
  
"They're here." Stated one of the nurses. All noise in the room stopped, replaced by the growing wail of the ambulance siren.  
  
The automatic doors to the ambulance bay swished open as the gurney was rolled in by one of the attendants. The second EMT was straddling the gurney, doing compressions over the patient's sternum. He jumped down as the patient was transferred to the hospital stretcher. A young, well- muscled orderly resumed compressions as Ian slipped the endotrachial tube in place.  
  
The EMT turned to Sarah and Diane to deliver his report, "We have a John Doe, mid 20's, found unconscious in the park with an apparent stab wound to the epigastric region of his stomach. Upon arrival, he was barely responding to command, and hypotensive. He crashed 7 minutes out. He is in v tach, no pulse or respirations. Pupils are dilated and responsive. We could not get a line in. Hell, we couldn't find a vein!" He finished, while wiping his forehead with his sleeve.  
  
The team then launched into the choreographed dance of resuscitation. Smooth and seamless. Team A secured the tube and placed him on ventilatory support, while the second team cut his clothing away and placed warm blankets over his exposed body.  
  
Simultaneously, Sarah donned her sterile gloves and prepped the man's neck for the central line placement. As she pierced the skin just above the clavicle with the introducer needle, she noticed that she obtained an immediate flash of blood in the collection chamber. Frowning and taking note of the shallow anatomy, Sarah guided the central line into place with ease. "O.K. Run the fluids in wide open! Get a liter of hespan up on the pressure infuser." As she passed the intravenous port to the medication nurse. The line was connected to the infusion port and began to whirr as the warmed fluids poured into the man's body, giving circulatory support. "Has the O neg arrived yet?" She asked as she sutured the line in place and dressed the wound.  
  
"Lab said it's on it's way, Doc." hollered the recording nurse.  
  
"40 mg of Vasopressin stat, then 1 mg of epi." she ordered. "Are we still in V tach?" she turned to the monitor next to the bead. The chaotic rhythm continued, indicating that the patient had no cardiac output. She was passed the syringe with the vasopressin, and injected it into the infusion line after swabbing the injector port with alcohol.  
  
Immediately, Ian scooped up the paddles and charged them to 200 joules. "Clear!" he yelled, as he positioned the paddles on the man's chest. The patient's body jerked on the bed, spasming upwards as the electrical current spread through his body, contracting muscles and hopefully knocking out the errant cardiac rhythm.  
  
All eyes swam to the monitor as the line flattened from the chaotic up and down to a flat line. "Come on...come on dammit.." Ian urged. "Abruptly, the line moved into a normal complex. Slow at first, but gradually, it picked up speed. "Yes! He's back! Sinus rhythm at 50. Check his pressure."  
  
Sarah let out a deep breath and moved to assist the surgical team.  
  
"Pressure is 72/40. Pupils are reacting and he's not liking the ET tube" yelled the nurse as she desperately fought to hold onto the airway that the patient was grasping. "BP 106/78, and we're going to loose this tube if we don't snow him out real soon folks." The patient had a death grip on the tube and was desperately trying to remove it.  
  
Ian had moved up to assist the Nurse, and was slowly administering Ativan through the central line. Within seconds the patient's grip on the tube slackened and his hand slumped to his chest. "Little vitamin "A" always does the trick." He grinned.  
  
Diane, Sarah and the charge nurse were examining the abdominal wound closely. The man's skin was a translucent white, like fine Italian marble over well developed but lean muscles. Delicate blue veins were visible under the skin. "Christ, He must have exanguinated most of his blood volume." Diane stated while bending closer to look at the abdominal wound. The hilt of a dagger protruded from the man's stomach, two inches above the umbilicus.  
  
"Look at this. What the heck could have done this?" she said softly. The base of the wound appeared to be charred, the flesh melting and bubbling around the blade. Diane turned to the radiology technician, "Let's get several pictures of this abdomen and prep to get that knife out of there."  
  
Minutes later the x-rays were being examined and puzzled looks were upon all faces. "I just don't understand" Sarah said pointing to the first film. "Where the hell are his liver and bowel?" Turning to look at Diane, Sarah noted that the momentary confusion on the senior residents face was suddenly replaced by recognition. "What's going on Diane?" Sarah whispered.  
  
"Nothing. Probable pre-injury surgical history." She stated briskly, moving back to the patient. "Sarah, I'm going to remove the knife on the count of 3 and I want you to apply deep pressure to the wound." Diane handed a large bulky dressing to Sarah and placed her hand around the hilt of the knife.  
  
"Shouldn't we get him up to the OR to do this?" Ian cautioned, "I think we'll risk doing more damage trying to get it controlled here Diane."  
  
"If we don't get this thing out immediately, he won't make it to the OR." She replied sharply. As if on queue, the alarm sounded on the blood pressure monitor, indicating a sudden drop in Mr. Doe's pressure. "OK Sarah, on 3. One.Two...THREE!" The dagger slid out of the wound easily, and Sarah's hand firmly pressed the dressing deeply into the wound.  
  
Diane briefly examined the dagger she'd placed on the abdominal tray then moved to place her gloved hand over Sarah's. "I've got it." As Sarah moved her hand away.  
  
"His pressure is coming back up." Ian noted, and shot a questioning look to Diane. She glared meaningfully at him and glanced to Sarah briefly, while raising her eyebrows ever so slightly. Ian nodded slightly.  
  
"Sarah, could you check the central line." He asked, replacing the ambu bag on the ET tube and ventilating the man manually. I think we should get him upstairs and check for internal damage."  
  
She moved to the head of the bed and examined the line. Securing the line to his skin with 2 inch tape, she brushed the patient's long dark hair from his neck and shoulder. Stubborn strands fell back onto the dressing. "Let's just tuck this behind your ear." She carefully gathered the hair into her hand and moved it upwards and looked at the man for the first time.  
  
His fine boned features were somewhat obscured by the ET tube and tube holder, but Sarah could see that he was quite handsome. On closer examination, she noticed that his eyebrows arched towards his temples, and felt a slowly growing sense of familiarity. She gently tucked the hair away, her hand trembling as she saw the elongated ear.  
  
She stumbled back away from the gurney as it was moved out of the trauma bay by Ian and several nurses. Images of a maze, and piercing mismatched eyes flashed in her mind, as she stood numb and frightened.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Questions, questions, questions..  
  
Jacket in hand, she slowly walked into the intensive care unit. Sarah was exhausted but needed answers to her growing list of questions.  
  
Diane hadn't been much help. She couldn't explain the visible exterior oddities and when pressed to explain the radiology findings, Diane turned to her and said, "I have no idea Hon. Maybe he's had major retooling of his bowel. Guess we won't know much more until after sleeping beauty wakes up."  
  
There was something about the mischievous glint in the red head's eyes that prompted Sarah to believe that she knew more than she was telling.  
  
"Anatomy like that isn't something you see every day. Doesn't it strike you as bearing further investigation?" Diane stiffened. The question was abrupt, the tone all the more so.  
  
Without looking up from the chart in her hand, Diane shook her head, "No Sarah. I don't. That chap has just come back from a rather nasty injury. I'm not sure he's even going to recover from this. He needs our best TLC and lots of rest. Nothing more."  
  
"My point exactly." Sarah said, "But how can we give him the best degree of care possible if we don't fully understand his physiology?" She pressed  
  
"Sarah. You are one of my best friends." Diane sighed, looking up at her friend. "Please don't make me pull rank on this one. The universe loves wondrous variety. Let's leave it at that" She placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave Sarah a small smile. Nodding, Sarah went back to work.  
  
Now, here she was, 12 hours later, Jacket in hand, standing by his bed. The nurses had bathed John Doe upon his arrival to the ICU and he looked better for their care.  
  
He was still unconscious and appeared to be resting comfortably. Sarah gently smoothed his soft black hair back from his forehead. His skin was still very pale, but was now warm to touch. She touched the pinnia of his ear, tracing the firm cartilaginous ridge to it's pointed tip.  
  
She heard the soft whisper, "Sarah." a voice she recognized as deeply familiar stirred her soul.  
  
"How are you tonight Dr. Williams?" a nurse asked, starting Sarah out of her trance, as she checked the ventilator settings.  
  
"Tired and a bit confused by our young guest." Sarah admitted, "but, I wanted to check on him before I left for home." They moved to the nurse's station several meters away.  
  
Sarah glanced at the nurse's name tag. "How is he Catherine?"  
  
"Holding his own. Vital signs are stable and we don't see any evidence of infection. He hasn't roused yet." She shrugged. "Do we know anything more about him? Family or next of kin?" The nurse asked as she sipped a steaming mug of coffee.  
  
"Nothing yet. However, police and social services are checking on their respective ends." Sarah replied, looking back at the young man. "How bad was the abdominal wound?" she asked.  
  
Catherine chuckled, "Not bad enough to merit an exploratory laparotomy. He came straight to us from Cat Scan Doc." She looked up at Sarah with puzzlement. "You would think that a stab wound, severe enough to cause a code, would have done some degree of internal damage, right?"  
  
"Makes sense to me. Drugs perhaps? Did we run a toxicology screen with his trauma panel?" Sarah asked picking up Mr. Doe's hospital chart.  
  
"Yup. Clean as a whistle. Nothing on board that shouldn't have been there." Catherine said with a tight smile. "What's your take on this guy?"  
  
"I'm not really sure Catherine." Sarah admitted. Flipping through the chart to the lab work, she scanned the labs, her brows knitting together. John's electrolytes were all elevated above normal limits. Muscle contractility, cardiac and renal output would be altered due to these values. "Did Dr. Chapters see these values?" she asked turning the page to the hematology panel. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
His hemoglobin and hematocrit, the oxygen carrying component of the blood, were below the critical values. His tissues wouldn't be oxygenated and would eventually start to die off. She turned the page.  
  
Arterial blood gasses were normal however. Her brow furrowed deeper. This just didn't make any sense at all.  
  
"We called her with the results. But she felt that he was doing well, and didn't want to upset the apple cart." The nurse replied. "Ordered us to let him rest. So we've been letting him rest." Catherine was obviously displeased with Diane's lack of response to the abnormal lab values. Sarah grinned at her and wondered if Diane had pulled rank on them, as the ICU nurses had reputations of arguing patient care to death. She had to admit however, that if she were critically ill, she would want her nurse advocating for the best care.  
  
"Would you give me a hand examining him Catherine?" She asked, picking up a stethoscope and neuro light from the desk.  
  
"His renal output has been normal, and I can't explain why he's reading perfect oxygen saturation on the monitor with his hemoglobin level as low as it is. We tried 3 different machines, and had the same results each time." Catherine reported as they reached his bed side.  
  
Sarah leaned over him and gently touched his face. "Can you hear me? I'm Sarah Williams, one of the doctors at the hospital. Can you open your eyes Sir?" No response.  
  
She turned the over bed light off and smiled her thanks as Catherine handed her the flashlight. She noted that his pupil reacted briskly to the application of light. "Blue eyes." the nurse murmured.  
  
Sarah nodded and moved to check his other eye. Gently she moved the lid away, exposing his eye. She froze as the light illuminated the quick contraction of his pupil and increased the visible portion of his soft brown iris.  
  
"That's something you don't see every day, doc. One blue and one brown." Sarah wasn't listening. She already out of the unit, walking as fast as her feet would carry her. 


	2. The ravages of war

Chapter 3.  
  
A Piece of the Puzzle  
  
The tangy smell of blood was inescapable. She wandered through the battlefield, cold, wet. Shivering as the mud clinging to her feet and ankles. The dead were everywhere. As far as the horizon could be seen bodies lie. The landscape was dotted with small fires, which increased the nauseating odor in the air.  
  
Bodies lie decapitated, missing arms and legs. Eviscerated organs pouring from gaping wounds. Many of the dead still carried their weapons. What had happened here?  
  
She felt the bile rise in her throat and raised a hand to wipe her mouth when she heard a voice.  
  
Her heart pounding, she had heard the sound with such starting clarity. Wading into the mire of bodies, she desperately fought back her nausea. The damp metallic odor of the dead was oppressive. She rubbed her arms brusquely as the chilled air sank through her gown to bore deep within her body.  
  
A soft moan of despair whispered in her ears. It was faint and seemed to come from a hill off to her right. She moved quickly towards the sound, hoping to find someone alive in all this carnage.  
  
"Where are you? I can hear you!" she yelled, voice belying her desperation as she turned the bodies over looking for the survivor. Many of the dead in this group were Fae, their slim bodies covered in ravaged armor and the tell-tale facial features fixed in masks of death and terror. One by one she checked for signs of life.  
  
The loud groan was elicited from the person she was turning over. "Easy. Take it easy. I'll help you." Her voice was calm and soothing as she settled him onto his back and began her examination.  
  
He was dressed in silver armor and wore a full helm. Traces of dried blood stained the neck and the face plate. Deftly her hands flew over his limbs checking for broken bones and open lacerations. Satisfied that no injuries seemed to be evident there, she sat back, puzzling over how to remove the armor.  
  
There must be a fastener somewhere. Quickly slipping her hands under his body, she felt the edge of the plating for a closure. The rough edge of the metal dug into her fingers as she pulled sharply. The sudden movement elicited a loud moan from the man, who suddenly clutched his chest. "I'm sorry, but I need to get you out of this. Please hold on, this may hurt for a bit." She apologized as she looked into the darkened eye slits of the helm.  
  
He tiredly nodded his head, but Sarah noticed the change in his respirations. Earlier they had been regular and slightly guarded from the pain. Now they had taken on an irregular pattern and had a wet character. She had to get this off of him and find the wound on his chest before her deteriorated further. His breast plate was engraved with a Celtic pattern surrounding the crest she knew from long ago. A horizontal crescent with the sign of eternity...His crest.."Jareth."."Oh God. Please no!"  
  
She frantically pulled at the helm and felt it give. "Jareth..it's OK.I'm here." It slipped off his head revealing a dark head caked with blood. She moved closer and hands skillfully flying over his head checking for wounds. Strong hands grasped her wrists, and she looked up into the mismatched eyes not of Jareth, but of John Doe. "It's you.." she gasped. "Who are you?"  
  
"We need you Sarah.." His accented words were coming out in gasps, blood sputtering out with each word. "You must get back here quickly... This is what will become of us if you don't help us." His breathing was quickly becoming ragged. "Please Sarah.. We need you...Jareth needs you....I promised to get you back safely, but I think I'm dying." He handed her a crystal orb with a shaking hand. "If I die, you must wish yourself to him. The enemy will find you Sarah.find you and kill you...Please get to Jareth."The luminescent sphere was slippery from the blood and mud covering it. "You're our only hope now."She accepted it from him gently. Moving him up a bit she noted that his breathing was shallow and he was falling into unconsciousness. He was on the edge of death. "I'm right here. I won't leave you alone." She said frantically looking around for something to help him. His head slumped back as his breathing stopped. "No." She was left alone in this place of death.  
  
With a cry of alarm, Sarah rose out of the depths of sleep struggling against the thick weight pressing in all around her. Desperately, she fought to free herself, flailing her arms and legs against the hideous villain bent on smothering her.  
  
Feathers knocked loose from her pillow she was pummeling tickled her nose, the sneezing they provoked clearing her head sufficiently for her to remember where she was. She threw off the comforter and sat up, feeling the perfect fool.  
  
Still sleep dazed and anxious, she glanced around her room. Her Siamese cat Mistral lounged on the end of her bed watching his mistress through sapphire blue eyes. He rolled on his side and chortled an amused throaty meow. It said, "Go back to sleep. You're keeping me up!"  
  
"Hey buddy, you try sleeping after a dream like that." Rising from the bed, she heard a dull "thump" as she moved to turn the bedside light on. She froze in terror as a blood caked crystal orb rolled away from the bed, leaving a trail of blood in it's wake.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Welcome Back  
  
  
  
The facts defied logical analysis.  
  
Sarah sat curled on her sofa, thoughtfully oblivious to the steaming mug of coffee in her hands. The Labyrinth was a dream. An overzealous childhood fantasy. Wasn't it? She was 26 years old for heaven sake. A medical doctor. She made decisions based on scientific evidence and logic. Didn't she? She had left her stories and fantasies in childhood, intent on making a good life for herself. Was she going mad?  
  
The past on call shift hadn't been that difficult, so she couldn't really attribute it to stress or exhaustion. Her eyes moved to the crystal orb sitting on the coffee table. After the initial shock of discovering that the sphere had somehow followed her out of the dream, she had carefully picked it up, wrapping a wet facecloth around the sphere to clean it off. She rubbed it gently. Now it sat before her, tempting. Without the mud and gore, it was quite beautiful.  
  
She gingerly picked it up and looked at it closely. The opposite side of the room was clearly visible, inverted and distorted by the play of light on the curve. "Things aren't what they seem." She had once been told.  
  
The telephone rang softly. Initially hesitant to interrupt her quiet time, she reached over and picked up the receiver, cradling it between her ear and shoulder, as she continued to gaze at the orb. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sarah. It's Ian. What are you up to at 4 AM?" he ventured.  
  
"Having a thought provoking sip of coffee." She joked half heartedly.  
  
He chuckled lightly, knowing how much she loved her "black gold". "You know, coffee causes cancer in lab rats." He teased.  
  
"Damn good thing I'm not a rat then." She laughed, enjoying his barb at her well known vice. "How did you know I was up?"  
  
"I could smell the coffee brewing two blocks away. Figured it had to be you." openly teasing her. "Actually, I'm on call and drove by your place on my way into the hospital. Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes. I just couldn't sleep, but thanks for asking." Ian was a thoughtful man, clearly concerned for his friends. Sarah and he had met in second year and had become close friends over the years. Always attentive, Sarah knew that Ian had accepted her refusal to take their relationship further. It wasn't that she didn't like him, but Ian like all the other men she had dated over the years, missed some essential quality. The character that she was certain would capture her heart forever.  
  
"I called to remind you about the ER clinical rounds today. 2PM. See you there?" there was a hopeful smile in his tone.  
  
"I'll be there." she replied. "How is our John Doe?"  
  
"Improving. He's being extubated in about an hour, why?"  
  
"He's awake?" she hesitated.  
  
"Has been since about 6PM. Cranky too, but can't say I'd enjoy being restrained by that tube either." He admitted matter-of-factly.  
  
Her mouth was suddenly dry. She didn't know how to respond to this. Stealing her resolve for answers to her questions, she pursed her lips together and made her decision. "Ian, how about we have coffee before the meeting today? I have to come in early to finish up a few loose ends, and if your free..."  
  
He seemed taken by surprise, "I'd really like that Sarah. See you in a bit."  
  
"See you soon Ian." She said and stood up. Replacing the receiver on the base, she placed the sphere on the coffee table and dressed swiftly, knowing that her answers lie with the dark haired patient in ICU.  
  
***  
  
Ian sat at the nurse's station updating his clinical notes on Mr. Doe, or rather ,William Fae. The patient did exceptionally well throughout the extubation procedure and 20 minutes later, was maintaining stable vital signs.  
  
Catherine, assigned to him on night shift had been rather surprised to see him awake so soon. His eyes were wide and terror filled. After orientating him to the recent events and his location, Mr. Doe seemed much calmer. She provided him with a pencil and pad of paper and tried to obtain some basic information from him. He'd only been willing to give her his name. William Fae. "Well, it's a start."  
  
He arrived to see the patient bright eyed and anxious to remove have the tube removed. 15 minutes later it was done. "Thank you doctor." His voice was hoarse and lightly accented.  
  
"You're doing excellent Mr. Fae. Just rest for now. We'll chat in a bit." Ian turned and opened the patient's chart.  
  
"Dr. McFadden, I remember seeing a young woman. Long brown hair, stunning blue eyes, kind smile.....She was helping me somehow...I can't determine if I was dreaming or if it really happened." He sighed running a hand through his hair, unaware that is was already quite a mess. "I would like to give her my thanks for her assistance."  
  
Ian shook his head in puzzlement. How this man remembered her when he was technically dead, he'd never know for sure. "That would likely be Dr. Williams. She was part of the team that helped you through the critical stages of your injury."  
  
The door to the ICU swished open and Ian heard Sarah's voice as she greeted the nurses. "Speak of the Devil." Ian said softly.  
  
William regarded Sarah. She held herself stiffly and darted an anxious glance towards him, yet she moved gracefully. Her body was slim, well- formed, with lithe strength that suggested an active life.  
  
Chestnut hair shot through with gold tumbled in thick waves down to her mid back. Her eyes, blue as the sea beneath the summer sun and thickly fringed, were set in an oval face of damask perfection. Her nose was slender and tapering above full, rose-hued lips that were moist and slightly parted.  
  
She was perfect-exquisitely, absolutely perfect. William had long since dismissed the tales told of her throughout his world, assuming that it most probably meant she was no more than middling pretty. Now confronted by the reality and the slow, stumbling recovery of his own reason, he understood how she had captured his King's heart.  
  
Sarah felt the touch of William's eyes that studied her so boldly and she could not repress a quiver of fear. She felt moved in some strange predatory way she could scarcely credit.  
  
Instinctively, she took refuge in the habit of repressing her emotions and concentrating only on the task at hand. Such serenity was her only defense against the pain of a violent, turbulent city, and she depended on it utterly.  
  
Softly, but with iron determination, she turned her attention to Ian and his patient and approached his bedside, smiling. "You're looking much better."  
  
"Dr. Williams I presume. Than you for saving my life yesterday." His voice was deeper than Jareth's but similarly accented. "I owe you all a great debt. More than I can ever express or hope to repay."  
  
"Please. We were happy to assist you." She smiled in a so-soft voice. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better, thank you." he replied. "I understand from Dr. McFadden that I have been quite a handful over the past few hours." He stated simply.  
  
Sarah's eyes momentarily lit with mischief. "Yes, but now that you are awake and much improved, I'm sure that the nurses will take great pleasure in repaying the trouble you gave them."  
  
Ian quietly moved away from the pair, feeling somewhat dismissed by the patient.  
  
He liked her. "When will I be permitted to go home?"  
  
Sarah hesitated, not certain how to approach her concerns. Hesitantly she started, "Not yet. You suffered a terrible injury just 36 hours ago. I think it would be safe to say that you will need several weeks before you head home."  
  
"Sarah, I'll heal much faster home." He stated pointedly.  
  
She ignored his referral to home, uncertain if he was trying to broach the topic of her dream. He couldn't be. How would he know of her dream. Fairy tails are just that. Fairy tails. She pursed her lips together, focusing on her questions. "I found several unusual findings in your lab work an x-rays that I can't explain. I was hoping you could help me find some answers to this mystery."  
  
He held out his hand to her. She looked at his hand with their long fingers and manicured nails. "You'll have your answers momentarily. Perhaps we should start with a proper introduction." She placed her hand in his, "I am Lord William, loyal friend to he who sent me to protect you and to bring you home." He pressed his lips chastely to the back of hand. "Will to friends."  
  
Sarah blanched just a little, as though not happy to have confirmed what she already suspected. But she did not back away by so much as an inch. "Jareth sent you." She stated flatly pulling her hand out of his grasp. Sarah looked quickly at the nurse's station confirming that everyone was occupied. She quickly turned back to William. "This can't be real. What's going on?"  
  
"The lady wishes proof. When I lingered between life and death, you came to me in your dream. I gave you something and asked you to complete my mission." He stated flatly. His gaze flickered to her handbag then to her eyes. "Did you bring the key Sarah?" He smiled as he regarded the shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Yes." She said with honesty, if not great sense. "You gave it to me, and asked me to return to the Underground. Something about a great war. Frankly, I thought you were a few sandwiches short of a picnic." She reached into her bag and pulled the sphere out. Gently she placed it in his hand.  
  
He chuckled lightly at her response. "Candor and beauty. Jareth is a lucky soul to have you."  
  
She bristled at that. "Lucky? Have me? Perhaps he never told you but I won our little game. Who does he think he is pulling a stunt like this. I owe him nothing and he certainly doesn't have me!" Her voice was increasing in volume and anger.  
  
William looked over her shoulder at the staff desk, dismissing her comment "Sarah. I hate to rush us but, I meant what I said last night. We need you to return. Immediately. All of your questions will be answered there." The orb exploded in a flash of light and color as the world shifted around her. She felt a nauseating sensation of falling for several seconds, then felt a hard thump as she landed on her bottom.  
  
She blinked several times shaking off the disorientation. The floor was cold and hard in the way only stone can be. She slowly gained her feet and looked around her surroundings. They had appeared in Jareth's throne room. The firelight of the tall braziers danced off of the polished marble of the floor and walls, casting shadows about the room. Will stood a few feet away, tall and healthy, dressed in polished armor from her dream.  
  
He stood next to William, regarding her with passionate eyes that held a deep intensity as they seemed to gaze through her, to the depths of her very soul. Nothing had changed. He was still devastatingly handsome, a study in shadows and light. He was dressed in black, his cape spilling onto the floor behind him.  
  
"Jareth." She whispered in a barely audible voice.  
  
He smiled slightly. His mouth was still sensual.erotic. "Welcome home, Sarah." His voice was cool and deep, like water far in the earth. A satin filled seduction she could not resist. He held out a gloved hand. His touch was incredibly tender and gave her a strange sense of security that unsettled her to the core. 


	3. Truths, Threats, and a Marriage Proposal...

Chapter 5.  
  
The World Tumbled Down.  
  
The sound of her heart pounding so loudly, assured her that she was not dreaming. Neither young nor old, he was a masculine study of eternal male beauty. Jareth was tall for his kind. His power and confidence, evidence of his authority radiated from him within his stillness. Sarah recalled the sensual and erotic dreams that frequently invaded her sleep. Dreams, that teased her with the promise of his intensely passionate connection. He was everything she remembered. Everything she had dreamt. Everything she had fantasized.....and yet everything more.  
  
Jareth smiled then, amusement lighting his eyes momentarily, as though he had read her thoughts. "Welcome home Sarah. I've missed you as well." His voice was beautiful wrapping her in velvet seduction as his lips caressed her hand.  
  
The contact of his lips on her skin caused her heart to slam in her chest hard enough to cause her pain. Realizing guiltily that he had indeed invaded her private thoughts, she angrily pulled her hand from his. Blushing furiously, she stepped back several paces, placing the illusion of safe distance between them, visibly uncomfortable with his invasion of her personal space. Her eyes were flashing murder.  
  
"This is not my home! Send me back right now!" She couldn't believe he had pulled her here. What the hell was he thinking? Yet worse, what were his intentions?  
  
"This is not a good beginning." he thought, his lips tightening into a thin line. "Sarah, you are in no position to make demands of me." His voice was cold and sharp.  
  
"You unbelievable bastard. Send me back." She breathed, eyes narrowed.  
  
Jareth had closed the distance between them so swiftly she had no warning. He stood directly in front of her, affording her an impressive view of his anger. "Remember your manners madam." His eyes softened as she backed away frightened. No, this was defiantly not going well. Softening his tone, he tried to calm his frightened guest. "No one here intends ill for you..especially me, Sarah." His voice was suddenly so soothing and persuasive that she felt her body relaxing, her mind calming itself.  
  
She closed her eyes momentarily, forcing herself to calm down and think rationally. Anger wasn't going to get her very far with him. She remembered her last visit here and how her thoughtless words and feigned bravado had earned her a frantic run from the blades of the cleaners. A cool head and logic was needed. She drew in a deep breath. "Why Jareth?"  
  
"Why have I done this?" without thinking, he reached out a hand to brush a stray tendril of hair away from her face. She had been lovely at the young age of 15. Barely a woman. But now, she was exquisite.  
  
Sarah flinched away as the cool leather briefly touch her skin. Momentary rejection ached in his chest at her reaction to his touch. Obviously she would prove to be more of a challenge than he had initially anticipated. Smiling inwardly, he acknowledged that she would be more than worth the effort. He just had to help her see inside her own heart. Focusing on his task at hand, he slowly started to circle her, "Because you were needed, Sarah. Because you have responsibilities to your subjects, and," he's stopped behind her. His voice was ever so close to her ear, she could feel his breath caress her cheek, "Because it is time for the King of the Labyrinth to claim his chosen Queen."  
  
Her mouth dropped open, anger rising from the depth of her stomach. She turned towards him, not yielding ground, too angry to recognize her fear or screaming voice of self preservation. Her? Queen? That would mean that he would be her......they would be...."Like hell." she said feeling her face flush as the memories of her dreams resurfaced again.  
  
Jareth had watched the play of emotions over her face, as his words registered in her mind. He hadn't missed the way her cheeks flushed and smiled knowingly. Perhaps there was some hope yet.  
  
His eyes settled on Sarah's lips, full and moist. He really didn't want to think how those lips would feel yielding beneath his own, admitting the hard thrust of his tongue, but he thought of it all the same and it had a predictable effect. "Thoughts for a later time." he mused silently.  
  
Back to business, "After all, my Dear," he stated flatly, his eyes becoming cold as ice, "you had a hand in the present situation. I think it only fair that you participate in the solution."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she seemed genuinely offended  
  
"This." He stated ominously, as the room spun. The stone ceiling and walls of the castle vanished to expose the Goblin City, or what was left of it.  
  
The sun was low on the horizon casting a reddish glow on the rubble. She glanced around her, taking in the damaged homes and crumbing walls of the city gates. Small tents dotted the city square, clustered in small groups, some with small cooking fires.  
  
She looked at the people around them, all seemingly oblivious to their presence. Numerous goblins patrolled the area, their amour clanking as they maneuvered around the people and rubble. An Elvin woman sat with a group of female goblins and gnomes, all huddled, seeking the warmth and comforting light of the fire. The woman was shivering. From fear or cold, Sarah couldn't tell. Perhaps both. The feeling of hopelessness was pervasive, accentuated by the damp odor of excrement and smoke.  
  
"I caused this?" Horror in her voice, she looked at Jareth, her eyes wide and incredulous.  
  
"Yes." He spoke more sharply than he intended but there was a limit to his tolerance. Best she learn that now.  
  
"What happened?" She said searching his face.  
  
"War, Sarah. The war that started, the moment you returned Aboveground." He nodded towards the destroyed city. The air filled with misery and distant crying.  
  
"Dear God." She whispered.  
  
Choices  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Her tea was hot and flavored with honey and anise. She sipped at it slowly, cautiously, somewhat worried that she would begin to feel the warm, floating sensation she associated with enchanted peaches.  
  
He had returned them to the Library, explaining that they had a "long chat" ahead of them. The room was lit by torches and copper braziers filled with glowing coals that made the corners of the room gleam like living fire, while filling the rest of it with dancing shadows.  
  
It was luxuriously appointed with carved wooden furnishings, tapestries and delicately woven rugs to cushion the stone floor. Rows of leather bound books lined the numerous cases around the room.  
  
Her mood had not improved since returning to the castle. Questions, she had so many questions.  
  
Sarah thought about what she had witnessed. The destruction, the fear on the faces of the people. Feeling of guilt hesitantly eased into her soul. Had she had some part in this? If she had, and she would make no decision on that until after their "chat", he would be right. She would have an obligation to help correct things.  
  
Jareth had remained quiet as the tea was served. The young male goblin bowed deeply to his King and nodded briefly at Sarah before exiting the room.  
  
As she absorbed her surroundings, he looked at his Sarah. She had matured into a breathtaking woman. As always, the light blue clarity of her eyes startled him. He felt as though he were staring into the heights of the sky at the peak of the day. Her mouth was very full, soft, and inviting. Too easily, he felt his desire stir to feel it beneath his own.  
  
"Sarah, do you know what a Mageocracy is?" he asked looking at her as he placed his cup down.  
  
Hesitantly she met his gaze. "No." she shook her head softly.  
  
"It is our form of government." He spoke coolly, "The lands of the Underground are ruled by Mages, magical beings, like myself. We obtain our kingdoms partially by strength and skill and partially through cunning. We rule the land, ensure the safety of our people and generally live in peace and harmony with each other."  
  
"Among the Mage counsel, the strongest, most wealthy or otherwise most powerful rule, without election, and the general population subdue themselves willingly, because of traditions or other such reasons." He stated pleasantly.  
  
"Where I come from, that's called a dictatorship." She pointedly retorted.  
  
He regarded her with undisguised distain momentarily, then continued, "In orcish societies, for example, the strongest orc is considered the natural leader, so beating the current clan warlord in a fair duel is the way to ascend to power. Rather than being elected to power, or inheriting it, the ruler or rulers have claimed their position either through strength, wealth or power." He nodded towards her, frowning slightly. "You did exactly that during our last meeting, 11 years ago."  
  
Sarah was caught by surprise and uncertain how to respond to the implication of his explanation. "How?"  
  
"When you asked me to take Toby, you called on me personally. When I allowed you to face the Labyrinth, I accepted your challenge to my authority. To my kind however, it was considered a direct challenge to my position as King, and my rank within the Mage Counsel." His eyes hardened at the unpleasant memory of that confrontation. "I made several enemies when I sent you and Toby home."  
  
"They attacked you because I won?" She asked incredulously.  
  
He nodded. "Partially. After you defeated me, news of your victory spread throughout the Underground. Many of the other Mages believed my loss to be evidence of some great weakness and inability to rule this land. Others were upset because they had lost things dependant upon your failure."  
  
Cautiously, as though testing unknown waters, she asked, "Surely they understood that I had no other choice but to challenge you? I had to win Toby's freedom, Jareth."  
  
He nodded solemnly. "Yes, that was clear to them. However, there was more to our contest than you were aware of."  
  
"I'm not sure I understand completely." She puzzled leaning forward in her chair. "Besides trying to turn Toby into a goblin, what else were you required to do?"  
  
Jareth raised his cup to his lips. He was about to drink when he hesitated. "Your little brother would never have become a goblin, Sarah. The children wished to me become one of us in name only. But, more importantly, is did you learn the moral of the lessons you traversed here?"  
  
Uncomfortably she looked into his mesmerizing eyes. Their masculine beauty captivated as they probed. She shook her head clearing it of the spell he seemed to weave when he looked at her. Damn him. He would bring this up. "I learned not to take things, or people for granted." Sarah replied coolly, refusing to show how deeply his presence unsettled her.  
  
He tsked. "That was the mechanism." He chastised, his tone challenging. "What was the lesson?" He asked pointedly.  
  
"That I nearly lost my brother due to the consequences of a moment of self- centered stupidity." she said, honestly.  
  
Her courage pleased him but he was careful not to show it. Shrugging, he said, "Also mechanism. Come now. You're an educated woman. Look deeper. Beyond the obvious"  
  
She looked at him pointedly, tiring of 20 questions. "That things and people are not always what they seem."  
  
His eyes hardened, as his head tilted slightly to one side. "Think on it." He stood and walked a few paces to an open window.  
  
She thought deeply of her lessons. Friendship overcoming differences, courage overcoming fear. To what end though? To save the brother she loved so dearly. His eyes glittered with encouragement. "That love really does conquer all, including you." She was amazed at how powerful the admission of this realization was.  
  
"Well done, Sarah."  
  
The silence drew out between them. Sarah broke it. "So how do we stop the hostilities?" she asked  
  
Pleased at the use of "we" rather than "I" or "you", he looked at her directly, eyes serious and cold. "I must fulfill my obligation to the Counsel." he stated. "As lord protector of the Underground, I am charged to protect our land from knowledge within the above world."  
  
"By allowing you to come here, attempt the Labyrinth, and win back your brother, I violated a very important law, Sarah." He sighed, resigned to having to tell her the full story. "Your ancient history and myths are full of stories about the Fae. All myths have some basis in fact. We, the Fae, lived between the two worlds for millennia. Our peoples peacefully coexisted, cared for the lands together, and traded skills and goods freely." He gazed wistfully out of the window into the midnight blanket of stars.  
  
"Several thousand of your years ago, circumstances changed. The map of your world was changing, theologies evolved that left little tolerance for the Fae or our society. We became monsters to the new leaders of your society. Creatures of evil used to frighten children and adults into submission. We were hunted down and slaughtered, by the thousands, villages, cities, wiped clean......." He inhaled slowly, forcing himself to remain calm at the horrible memories.  
  
Sarah felt sick with shock. He continued, turning to face her. "We escaped underground through large portals that connect our two worlds, several staying behind with our human friends, to seal the doors shut. They were aware that they would certainly die for their bravery." He paused, compelling her to meet his gaze. "To ensure that it never happens again we keep our contact with the above world rare. Laws were passed requiring mortals granted entrance to our world, to stay. I broke that law by sending you and Toby home when you won."  
  
She felt her face flushing with shock and anger. "I can't go home again." She stated flatly. It wasn't a question. "  
  
He moved to her chair and placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned to look at him. As their eyes met, his softened, seeing the barely contained tears in hers. "No." he stated regretfully.  
  
"What about Toby." She asked, fear filling her eyes.  
  
"He was young enough to not remember his time here. I have secured an agreement with the Mage Counsel for his freedom." He spoke mildly, his thumb feathering back and forth across the skin of her collar bone, sending waves of reassuring warmth through her bloodstream. "But, you're still in danger Sarah."  
  
She looked up, her frightened tear-filled eyes meeting his, "What do you mean?"  
  
Gently, his fingers tangled in her silky hair, his thumb caressing her temple in soothing circles as he spoke. The gesture was intimately protective.  
  
"Right now the mages know of your presence here. They will demand that I lay charges against you for leaving 11 years ago, despite the circumstances. The law is very strict. However, the law also states that members of the royal families are exempted from prosecution. As they are the leading members of this society, they may be required to attend to pressing matters above ground when needed. If they find you my Queen, the charges will have no substance. You will be safe, honored, protected from prosecution, and the alliance I proposed with those who defy me will be as it should be."  
  
"You mean, marry you?" She could barely breath.  
  
"Yes. You must let them find you my Queen, Sarah. It's the only way."  
  
She paled. He had cornered her in his game of chess. But did she want to forfeit the game to him? There was something about him that made her feel safe and secure yet threatened at the same time. Something sensual that pulled at her soul. So what would her choice be? Overwhelmed by fear and the unsettling emotions she decided. "I can't marry you."  
  
He had expected this and was prepared for it. "If you refuse, Toby will be whisked here and I will be forced to charge both you and he with treason. I will refuse of course and the Underground will erupt into full scale war. Please Sarah, reconsider."  
  
"No." Her voice shook as she began to cry. He had checkmate. Humiliated at showing weakness before him, she reluctantly struggled against him when he gently gathered her into his arms. The gentle caress of his hand on her back soothed her into releasing the bottled emotions, as her cheek fell against the silk covering his strong muscles.  
  
He held her then as the storm swept through her and he knew that she was truly seeing what he had conjured not merely with words but with the steel- stark truth of his intent. For if she refused, what he had promised, what had been shown to her in her dream, would come to pass as surely as they stood in this room. Guilt ate at him. He would have no other choice.  
  
"Fine. Damn you." she whispered, knowing that she had no other choice. She would never allow anything to happen to Toby. She couldn't let the Labyrinth and the being in it die. But, damn Jareth for placing her in this position. The frustration of the day erupted and with no warning at all, she pulled back her fist and slammed it straight into his jaw.  
  
*** 


	4. The Embrace of Heaven and Earth

The night throbbed to the rhythm of goatskin drums and bone clappers. Birch flutes joined in adding a lighter, teasing play, all combining in a robust, joyful tune that reverberated to the star-draped sky and the swollen moon hanging low on the horizon.  
  
Goblins, Fae, and elves of all ages, milled about, their faces aglow with excitement. Cooks swirled around the fires, working frantically. Servants, scrambled to finish setting up all the extra tables, enough for a crowd far too large to be accommodated even in the largest room of the castle.  
  
Jareth looked around slowly. What he saw pleased him greatly. For a wedding feast prepared in a matter of hours instead of the weeks that were normally required, he could find no fault.  
  
Absently, he rubbed his jaw, caught himself doing so and grimaced. She hadn't actually bruised him; he'd checked as he changed his attire to something more befitting the occasion. But there was no denying that Sarah had a surprisingly solid punch when she was riled.  
  
With hindsight, he supposed that as marriage proposals went, his had left something to be desired. Promising to kidnap her little brother and lay charges punishably by death if she didn't become his wife probably wasn't the best way to win Sarah's heart. But it was the only way to efficiently end this conflict and ensure everyone's safety, especially hers. He needed her obedience, and since he was being honest, he wanted her. He always had.  
  
Tonight she would be his. The formidable self control he had exercised over the past 11 years would no longer be needed. He would sate himself in the beautiful woman. By morning, he would be himself again, in total control.  
  
That didn't mean he wouldn't value her and treat her kindly, only that he would not feel the hot, dazed hunger she triggered in him. He would be himself again.  
  
But first there was a wedding to get through.  
  
"Nervous?" Will asked as he emerged from the castle behind Jareth. He grinned challengingly, "If you're not feeling up to it, my friend, I'd be happy to...."  
  
"Exactly how eager are you to dine in the Summerlands this night?" Jareth asked pleasantly.  
  
Will laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Thanks, but I'll pass. The lady is yours and welcome to her." He glanced at Jareth's jaw and smiled broadly. "Spirited. Isn't that what you once called her?"  
  
Jareth flushed slightly. Will noticed too much. "She will learn," he said with utter confidence.  
  
"Well then," Will replied, "there's no reason to delay."  
  
Together they walked into the large open area where the crowd had assembled. They were seen almost at once and a great cheer went up. People pressed forward to greet their King and his friend, both warriors of great renown, and to offer their congratulations to Jareth on this happy occasion.  
  
In the midst of much ribald jest, Jareth kept an eye on the castle doors. Where was she? He was about to fetch her when the doors swung open and Sarah emerged. He couldn't be absolutely sure but he thought she had some help from her maid, who appeared to give her a little start.  
  
Her indigo blue gown was cut low in the front, affording him a tantalizing amount of cleavage to appreciate. A halo of flowers had been added to her hair which was styled as it had been in the ballroom. Around her neck was a golden chain and pendant. It matched his pendant identically except in size. More than anything else, the pendant was an unmistakable symbol of his possession. Sarah certainly understood its purpose, for her fingers closed around the golden metal and even as he watched, she tugged at it angrily.  
  
Jareth grinned. He couldn't help it, her spirit pleased him. His patience suddenly gone, and determined that this not take a moment more than absolutely necessary, he strode through the crowd and met Sarah before she could take more than a few steps from the castle.  
  
She saw him coming and stopped abruptly. Her breath caught. His tall elegant frame was dressed far more luxuriously than she had ever seen him, in a jacket of rich black silk fitted closely over his slim but well muscled body, and tight trousers of soft black leather. A white shirt, peaked through the open neck. His hair was framing his fine-boned, handsome Fae features, and around his throat he wore a larger version of the pendant her fingers were worrying. His gaze moved slowly over her face. She recognized the tender possessiveness in his eyes. Finger of heat flickered along her nerves, pooling in her core. Everything about Jareth mesmerized her. Why did he have to look so utterly masculine? His tall frame was well muscled, hard and look so good. She wondered if her reaction to him showed? His answering smile and arched eyebrow confirmed her suspicions.  
  
Determinedly, she nodded and held out her hand. His own closed around it with gentleness that surprised her. She was drawn with him into the crowd.  
  
At the center of the large open area stood a tree. It was very old with gnarled branches that stretched out as though in a loving embrace. Before it stood the wise man and his hat. He was simply dressed and smiled as Sarah and Jareth approached. "Hello again young woman. Your Majesty."  
  
The people gathered along the perimeter of a stone circle surrounding the tree. " The Wiseman's low baritone abruptly caught Sarah's attention. "Let the four directions be honored that power and radiance might enter our circle for the good of all beings."  
  
A female elf dressed in dark green came forward into the circle from behind the Wiseman. " With the blessing of the deep and fruitful earth, we call upon the powers of the North." She stated softly, extending her arms towards the couple. A green flame appeared at her feet, floating up to engulf her body. She appeared unhurt to Sarah's startled regard.  
  
A goblin stepped towards them, and Sarah recognized him as the one who had lead the army against her 11 years ago. "With the blessing of the inner fire of the sun, we call upon the powers of the South." Red flames engulfed his body increasing the visibility of the circle.  
  
Sarah heard another approach behind her and noted the visible cool blue light reflected on Jareth's face. He appeared pleased, an unsettling warmth in his eyes as he watched her. "With the blessing of the sacred waters of the pool, we call upon the powers of the West." called a familiar voice.  
  
Sarah turned to look behind her and tears sprung to her eyes. Hoggle stood there, engulfed in blue light, his face aglow with happiness. She smiled, blinking back tears and nodding to him. She turned back to Jareth and saw the pleasure and that rare softness in his smile.  
  
A small fairy floated into the circle, fluttering it's wings to hold it's position. Her little soft voice was like a tiny bell. "With the blessing of the clear pure air, we call upon the powers of the East." She was momentarily engulfed in white light.  
  
The Wiseman nodded to all 4 people. "May the harmony of our circle be complete. We stand upon this Holy Earth and in the Face of Heaven to witness the Sacred Rite of Marriage between Our King and Lady Sarah. Just as we come together as family and friends so we ask for the Greater Powers to be present here within our Circle. May this Sacred Union be filled with their blessed presence."  
  
He continued looking at his King. "I invoke the God of Love whose name is Aengus mac Og to be present in this Sacred Place. In his name is Love declared."  
  
The old wizard turned to Sarah, who was amazed that he was still awake. "I invoke the Goddess of the Bright Flame whose name is Brigid to be present in this Sacred Place. In Her name is Peace declared."  
  
He turned to Jareth and smiled, "Take the hand of your love in yours." The King gently accepted Sarah's left hand and held it close to his heart. "Please state your vows My Lord."  
  
Tenderness filled the King's handsome face as he reached for her hand and drew it to his heart. As he spoke, she felt herself falling into his gaze, into him, a part of him where she was warm and safe. His voice was soft and sexy, whispering seduction over her nerves, lighting fires in her blood. "By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and by love, in the name of the Lord and Lady, I take thee to my hand, my heart and my spirit, at the setting of the sun and the rising of the stars. Nor shall death part us, for in the ripeness of time we shall meet, and know, and remember, and love again. Flesh of thy flesh, bone of thy bone, I here, thou there, yet both as one."  
  
Tendrils of a warm, loving awareness filled her mind, brushing her thoughts, filling the emptiness within her soul. She wasn't sure how, but somehow the vow had bound them deeper than mere words. She knew it had because she felt different. Felt whole.  
  
Turning to Sarah, the Wiseman nodded. "Take the hand of your love in yours."  
  
She drew his ungloved hand to her heart as she had seen him do. His smooth skin warmed her trembling fingers, steadied her frazzled nerves. His eyes were filled with warmth and tenderness as she recited her vow to him. " By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by life and by love, in the name of the Lord and Lady, I take thee to my hand, my heart and my spirit, at the setting of the sun and the rising of the stars. Nor shall death part us, for in the ripeness of time we shall meet, and know, and remember, and love again. Flesh of thy flesh, bone of thy bone, I here, thou there, yet both as one."  
  
The awareness she had come to recognize as his presence, washed over her again. Jareth had momentarily closed his eyes, his face taking on a blissful warmth. When he opened his eyes they held a deep tenderness edged with raw desire. Belatedly, she realized that however his vow had bound her to him, hers had done the same to him.  
  
"As the Sun and Moon bring light to the land do you Jareth and Sarah vow to bring the light of love and joy to the union? Do you vow to honor each other as you honor which you hold most sacred? Do you vow to maintain these vows in freedom, for as long as love shall last?" The Wiseman asked.  
  
Not releasing the others eyes they replied softly in unison. "We do."  
  
Jareth gently caressed her fingers. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it remind you always, as it circles your finger, of my eternal love, surrounding you and enfolding you day and night. You are my beloved wife and Queen, and I marry you today with this ring as I give you my heart, my body and the very breath of my soul."  
  
She was astounded at the beauty of the ring he was slipping onto her left hand. The light danced off the clusters of diamonds as he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the ring he had just placed there.  
  
"Then seal your promise with a kiss." Wiseman nodded solemnly.  
  
She had time to draw a breath, just one, before his mouth was on hers. Her first, instantaneous response was shock. She had never been kissed by him, by anyone like this, although truth be told, she had imagined it from time to time, especially when she remembered Jareth. But no imagining had prepared her for the reality of his touch, not harsh or cruel but enticing, tempting.....drawing her out of solitude, presenting her with intimacy and passion. His lips were firm, parting hers, the heat and taste of him suddenly in her mouth. She gasped and dug her hands into his shoulders, buffeted by a force she had not known existed. He made a rough sound deep in his throat and gathered her closer.  
  
Her spirit leaped in the instant recognition if his. The wildness within her answered his own. Sarah felt the fierce longing raging within him, echoing within her, calling her hunger for him to life. She savored the thrust of his tongue, teasing with hers, suddenly bold where she had mere moments before been unsure.  
  
He pulled away reluctantly, kissing her forehead lightly. "Soon." He promised.  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
The Embrace of Heaven and Earth.  
  
R- rating change for this chapter. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
The crowd roared it's approval as he kissed Sarah. There was no containing them. They surged forward, the men lifting Jareth on their shoulders as the women did the same with Sarah. As the music resumed in a fury, they were carried around and around the tree until at last, breathless and laughing, the crowd deposited them in their seats at the high table.  
  
As others found their places, and the servants darted forward to fill cups and bowls, Jareth leaned over and covered Sarah's hand with his own.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Was she? She really didn't know. She was dazed and very uncertain. And yet....Her eyes drifted to the place on his jaw where her fist had landed. Again she felt a tremor of guilt at her own behavior.  
  
There was no mark but at the very least it must have stung his male pride. Yet he had said nothing of it to her, offered no recrimination, and inflicted no punishment. Did she dare to hope that he thought her small attack in some way deserved.  
  
Slowly, less sure of anything than she had ever been in her life, Sarah nodded.  
  
***  
  
There were proprieties to be observed. His people expected certain things. Rituals were important, serving as they did to strengthen a community. Jareth reminded himself that happiness had been rare over the past 11 years, fighting and bitterness all too common. This would help restore their spirit. It didn't help. He was rock hard, his blood throbbed more fiercely than the music, and he burned with a fire that threatened to consume him.  
  
Sarah by contrast, seemed to be enjoying herself. Will was being charming, and had started on yet another story. He appeared to have an endless supply of them. Had he not been born into royalty, Jareth mused, he had no doubt that he would have been a great Bard.  
  
Sarah sat at his right side, attending to Will's tale with rapt interest. She looked perfectly contented to remain here all night. That impression was confirmed a few moments later when Will concluded his tale, or tried to. At once, Sarah asked, "What was the name of the Goddess who changes into a raven?" Truth be told, she had no particular interest in a story that under other circumstances would have enthralled her. Indeed she could think of scarcely think of anything except the Fae she now called husband and the conflicting anxiety and desire coursing through her at the thoughts of events to come. But Will was unexpectedly kind, reminding her of her little brother. Reminding her, too, of how soon she would be wrapped in Jareth's arms, submitting to the passion she had long repressed in herself for the Fae so rightly called King of the Goblins. Who's mere glance sent her pulse rushing and passionate fire licking along her spine.  
  
Will smiled at her gently, as though he sensed the direction of her thoughts and sought to south them. "Morrigan. Protector and consort of warriors and strategist of the Gods."  
  
"Extraordinary." Sarah said. "Does she often make it a habit to protect warriors?"  
  
"Those she favors. Those she does not are often favored by her mate. Those two are generally at odds over something or another." Will cast a quick glance in his friend's direction and grinned broadly. "Of course, that's not unusual in marriage."  
  
Jareth waved away the goblin attempting to refill his glass. He'd drunk little this night and all but ignored the feast. Neither food nor drink would satisfy the appetite raging within him. "I've always thought," He said looking hard at Will, "that most of their problems came from interfering friends and relatives."  
  
"And I," Will shot back, "have always thought that he didn't appreciate Morrigan enough. She is, after all, the most beautiful, most courageous, and the most clever of women....of goddesses, that is." He leaned back in his chair, still smiling at Jareth, and added, "Maybe she's just too much for him."  
  
She was struck by the exchange between Jareth and Will, thick as it was of unspoken messages. She glanced from husband to friend. Will appeared to be in very good humor although she sensed beneath it the lingering pain of his wound. She wondered what care he had received since returning, and if he would be willing to allow her to help. But there was little time to think of that before she was caught by the passionate hunger of Jareth's gaze.  
  
A small shock ran through her. Throughout the feast she had deliberately kept her attention from him, focusing on anything and everything else in an effort to remain calm. Now, for the first time, she saw the hunger in him and the savage battle he was waging to contain it. A battle she also saw, all too clearly, that he was about to loose.  
  
Jareth raised a hand. A servant appeared at his side. He gave instructions and the Fae man nodded before disappearing. A moment later, a group of female elves and Fae appeared. "It is time." The tall red headed Fae said to Sarah, smiling softly.  
  
There certainly was no point asking time for what but Sarah was tempted, just briefly. Pride rescued her. She'd already delayed as long as she possibly could, encouraging Will to tell story after story. Not that they weren't fascinating, but all she'd really managed to do was heighten Jareth's impatience.  
  
Her throat was dry as she stood. For an instant, she feared that her legs were too weak to hold her. She took a deep breath, fighting for calm, and moved away from the table. The crowd saw her and raised a lusty cheer, thumping their goblets and hands on the tables. Their bawdy comments made her cheeks burn.  
  
She stumbled slightly and would have fallen had Jareth not reached out a hand to catch her. Their eyes met. She saw the raw lust burning in his but beneath it, something else, stronger even, more enduring, something that made her breath come just a little easier.  
  
She moved away and the red haired elf was there to hurry her along. Behind her the music soared  
  
***  
  
The metal braziers filled with tallow cast eerie shadows over the walls of Jareth's private quarters. Shapes were distorted and too large. Sarah shivered as she finished bathing and quickly dried herself.  
  
She could still hear the laughter and excitement of the crowd in the distance and inside this room, His luxurious room, the laughter and bantering of the women who had escorted her.  
  
The covers of the vast bed had been turned down and sprinkled with petals of wild roses. Sheaves of freshly cut barley were twined around the posts. Her clothing had been taken away and she was left only a diaphanous gown, embroidered at the hem with golden symbols.  
  
The women smiled their good byes casting envious looks at her and the bed. Mila, the red head, had stayed to help her comb out her hair.  
  
"You look lovely. His Majesty will not be able to take his eyes from you." She beamed, setting the brush down on the stand. Sarah's hair glistened like sable in the fire light. The gown hugged her curves, revealing as it concealed. She had to admit it did make her feel sexy.  
  
"What do the symbols mean?" Sarah asked looking at the fine stitching.  
  
"They are Fae sigils. Wishes or blessings of a sort. They were weaved into this piece by the artists who made this dress for you so long ago." Her statement surprised Sarah.  
  
"How long ago was this made?" The cool night air brushed the soft silk of the gown around her sensitive skin.  
  
"Why, when you last visited us, Madam. We all thought you had chosen to stay with us then, especially when the King commissioned your gown and trousseau." Her voice shifted from happiness to sorrow, "When you left, He ordered this packed away for your return."  
  
Sarah studied the symbols on the edge of the gown. "Each one is different, do they have some special meaning?" "Of course Ma'am. This one is desire," pointing to one then another, "This fertility, and love, protection, and this one," she added, pointing to the one shaped like His crest," is his special gift to you." Sarah puzzled, but Mila shook her head and giggled lightly. "It is for His Majesty to explain." She cast Sarah a glowing smile. "We are all so happy that you returned Ma'am. Thank you, from all of us." Sarah tentatively returned the smile as the woman faded out of view.  
  
Sarah stood frozen in place, her whole body trembling with fear and anticipation. Slowly, she moved to the window and wrapped her arms tightly around her trembling body.  
  
***  
  
Jareth shut the door firmly behind his noisy, boisterous escort. He sealed the door with magic, lest the drunken revelers prove to have more enthusiasm than good sense. A few of the more persistent remained outside, calling encouragements and lewd suggestions, but he chuckled and ignored them.  
  
He turned, his mismatched eyes scanning his chamber for Sarah. When he failed to see his bride, his first thought was that she had fled. Anger was already surging through him when a faint movement drew his eyes to the woman standing in the shadows.  
  
"Sarah?" He called softly and moved towards her. Sarah looked up, the pale oval of her face framed in a torrent of silken hair, and pressed her lips tightly together. He needed no great sensitivity to know that she was fighting a desperate battle against raw fear.  
  
"Sarah?" he murmured, worry overtaking the hard thrumming lust he would not have thought anything could supplant. Gathering her carefully, offering a silent prayer of thanks when she didn't resist, he carried her to the bed and sat down with her on his lap.  
  
"I'm terrified. I want this yet I am so scared." She said, looking up, meeting his eyes bravely.  
  
Her statement shocked him so that he laughed. He was consumed with hunger for her, randier than he could remember being in centuries. He held her a little tighter. "I understand. It's natural to be nervous."  
  
That had to be it. She was a new bride confronted by a husband she knew only from a prior nightmare and hardly knew. She was bound to be frightened. "Sarah, we are two halves of the same soul. I could never hurt you" He stated softly caressing her back, smoothing her hair. He sensed her conflicting emotions, battling for control of her mind. Slowly he fed her mind comforting warmth, shielding his feelings of intense desire to possess her.  
  
She took a breath as she calmed under his caressing hand. "I know you would never hurt me, Jareth. ...."  
  
He tilted her chin up with an ungloved hand. His touch was gentle, his eyes searching hers. "You feel confused and frightened because your entire life has been turned upside down and you find yourself in a situation where you never imagined you could possibly be?"  
  
She blinked in surprise, which pleased him. He liked the idea of being as unexpected to her as she was to him. It corrected the balance between them.  
  
"Well, yes," Sarah said softly, "as a matter of fact that is exactly how I feel."  
  
"What an odd coincidence. So do I."  
  
She straightened up slightly and stared at him. "You do? How can that be?"  
  
Ideas he had just long thought , never spoken, took word. "Everyone here, including Will, who has wits beyond any Fae I've ever met, seems to think war is inevitable. I was certain that it could be avoided, and I just couldn't ignore it. The only thought that superceded it ever were my feelings for you Sarah." His eyes swept over the length of her.  
  
"Feelings for me?" she asked tentatively. "What feelings?"  
  
"Let's just say that you have a strange effect on me. You did 11 years ago and I find that you have an unsettling effect on me now. " He chuckled lightly.  
  
She shrugged her elegant shoulders, "Well, since we're being honest here, you did the same to me then.....and much more so now." Her fingers traced the line of his jaw, settling on his sensual lips.  
  
She should have never said that. He'd been all right up until then, holding on to his self-control, mustering patience, trying his damnedest to give her whatever she seemed to need. But now........  
  
He looked down again, his gaze drifting over pale rose-hued skin clearly, visible through the almost sheer silk of her gown, sweet delicate curves and long, perfectly formed limbs. His hands shook with the need to touch her. Now, this instant, without any more of the maddening delay made suddenly intolerable by the knowledge that she desired him, too."  
  
He drew her back across the bed. Sarah gave a little gasp at their sudden change of position and tried to sit up. Jareth gently moved atop of her, covering her with his long, lean body.  
  
"Hush," he murmured, his mouth tracing the delicate curve of her jaw, down her slender throat to the sweet hollow between her collarbones. He wanted to take his time, savor each new discovery, but his body raged for her. Blood pounded in his veins, Hot driving lust surged through him, making him heedless of all else. "Everything will be all right."  
  
She was shaking as he removed her gown, and she told herself it was from the chill in the night air. She knew better, knew she trembled with a mixture of excitement and nervousness at facing this mysterious Fae. Yet was he truly so mysterious?  
  
Slowly she helped him removed his clothing, her eyes swept over him in the moment before he moved over her and a wave of heat moved through her soul Driven by a sudden impulse she could not deny, she reached up to him, cradling him in her arms.  
  
He sighed deeply as skin touched skin, bringing a strange sense of homecoming. Their breath mingled, lips touching, mouths joining. She tasted and was tasted, relishing the discovery of him more each moment that passed. He surrounded her with warmth and care, holding his weight above her until she tightened her arms, drawing him nearer, needing to feel the strength and power of him.  
  
He ran a hand down the length of her, seeking, learning, over the full curve of her breast, the indentation of her waist, the chalice of her hips to her smooth flanks and back again, his thumb teasing her nipple until she made a low sound deep in her throat and arched against him. He stroked his tongue down the column of her throat, tasting her sweet skin, trailing heat to her beckoning breasts. His teeth gently scraped over her breast, teasing the nipple into a hard peak before moving to the soft swell. She heard a moan come from her own throat as the flames of passion licked along her body, pooling in her moistening core.  
  
Jareth shuddered with pleasure at her response. To hold such a woman as Sarah in his arms, and she married to him, was more than he had ever imagined. Distant memories of disappointment and sorrow echoed one last time before they dissolved beneath the sheer impact of his relief. He took her mouth, drinking in deeply. It was in his mind to go slowly, to do everything possible to assure her pleasure, but his mind wasn't working just then. Restraint eroded quickly. If she would only be still.....but no, he didn't want that and she wouldn't. She moved beneath him, her hips arching to his, her hands stroking and making soft keening noises deep in her throat.  
  
His spirit leaped in response yet he slowed all the same, finding himself driven to savor her. Her breasts were high and full, perfectly fitted to his hands. Beneath them, faint shadows traced her rib cage. His mouth drifted down over the smoothness of her belly. She whimpered and yanked hard on his hair, wringing a laugh that turned to a groan as he tasted the essence of her. She went rigid in his arms and for a moment her hands pushed hard against his shoulders to unseat him. An instant later she melted, crying out softly as she fell back against the bed.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes to the high vaulted ceiling that danced with lights and shadow, but did not see it. She could only hear the thudding of her own heart and feel the reverberations of ecstasy she had never known existed. Jareth moved above her and where she had never seen the lights or shadows, she saw him. Saw this Fae, solid and real, fierce and tender, so powerful that he could overwhelm her without effort, yet waiting .....his eyes meeting hers, questioning.  
  
A moment more she hesitated, her head tilting back, savoring the echoes of virgin pleasure taken without price. It was not enough. She reached out, her touch lingering over the contours of his well defined back muscles, his chest, flat abdomen and beyond. Gently she cupped him, feeling his heat and massive strength. Deep within her, joy stirred. She bent her legs, making a place for him, and felt him fit it perfectly.  
  
"Sarah...." He lingered over her name as he lingered over her, going slowly, watching her every moment. His gaze never lessened, nor did hers, as he penetrated the virgin barrier, wincing as he did so as though the pain was his. She saw that and her heart opened with her body. Clasping her to him, cradling his head against her breasts, she rushed towards the power unfolding within her and took him with her into heaven.  
  
  
  
*** 


	5. The Truth of the Soul

Chapter 8  
  
Return of a Friend  
  
It was an interesting thing, Jareth thought, to get this far in his immortal life, filled with challenges and adventure, and realize he hadn't ever suspected what he was actually capable of experiencing.  
  
Pleasure certainly, he was no stranger to that, yet pleasure was a faint taste of the soul-shattering ecstasy from which he was only slowly emerging. Interesting, too, to think at all, since for very long moments he was quite sure he had been capable of doing nothing of the sort.  
  
He turned his head, mildly surprised he could manage that as well, and saw Sarah lying closely beside him.  
  
Her eyes were closed, her mouth curved in a gentle smile. She looked quite pleased with herself.... and with him. He leaned on his side and stroked a long finger along the soft curve of her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"I've a gift for you." He said. She looked surprised. He left the bed momentarily giving her a show as he reached for his grey robe.  
  
"You've already given me my dream tonight. Come back to bed I'd like to savour it again." she purred, recalling his prior attempt to give her her dreams as a child.  
  
Tying the sash, he leaned down to her on the bed. "Close your eyes." He murmured against her lips, nipping the flesh of her lower lip as he gently drew it between his. She gasped at the sudden sensation, and smiled softly, closing her eyes as he directed.  
  
The room was silent of several moments, and she promptly tried to peer from beneath her lashes. "No peaking." He chided, his voice all around her, though she had not seen him.  
  
Moments later, something teased her nose. Sarah tried to wiggle it away but it was back in an instant. She flicked her hand at it, wondering what was taking so long. The gift itself didn't matter, it was the idea that he had thought of such a thing that touched her.  
  
Warm fur was placed next to her on the bed, her hands gliding over the familiar short coat, soft and silky over lithe, slim muscles. She forgot her promise, opened her eyes and found herself staring at...her breath caught. Mistral was curled next to her contentedly enjoying having his neck rubbed by the King. "Oh, Jareth...."  
  
The way she said his name, the aching whisper of sheer delight, made his throat tighten. He wondered when the last time was that anyone had given her a gift and felt a surge of gladness that he was the man to do it. Sarah looked up to him, the look in her eyes as though he had given her the world. Just then, he felt he honestly could.  
  
His warm accented voice was at her ear as he gathered her to him, she holding the cat. "I was told that this young chap holds a very special place in your heart."  
  
"I thought I'd never see him again. Thank you." Her hands smoothed his creamy fur, from his chocolate mask to his darkened tail. Sapphire blue eyes narrowed, looking at the couple, perhaps weighing the Fae man's worth. Decision made, Mistral gracefully moved closer to Jareth and rubbed his head on his shoulder, marking him as his master. Sarah smiled. "I think you have just been claimed." She laughed lightly as the cat moved to snuggle into the tousled sheets at the end of the bed.  
  
"I don't think I'll mind that." clearly not referring to the cat. His hand caressed her hip as his lips moved over her bare shoulder. She trembled at his touch. He looked at Sarah curled into him. The silken curtain of her hair alternately concealed and revealed, but hardly offered her much in the way of warmth. "Cold?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. A bit." She replied.  
  
He used what little strength that had returned to pull the sheets and coverlet over them both. She murmured her thanks and snuggled closer to him.  
  
At the touch of her silken limbs, or perhaps it was the honeysuckle scent of her skin, or maybe the brush of her breast against his arm, or...Whatever the cause, his body stirred in instant response, tentatively but with obvious enthusiasm.  
  
Jareth drew her close, draping her over him, stroking her slender back and firmly rounded bottom. His long fingers delved between her thighs as his mouth took hers in a searing kiss. Ravenously, he tasted her. His tongue stroking deep and hard, mating with her own. He could think of nothing but to ease her beneath him and to make her his when Sarah twisted suddenly in his arms. With the provocative smile of an innocent imp, she sat up, straddling him and tossed her glorious riot of hair over her shoulders. Her eyes filled with tender yearning, she stroked her hands lightly down his chest. Her voice was a soft whisper as she murmured, "Please....I've dreamed of this for so long...."  
  
With a groan, Jareth fell back onto the bed. Already he was painfully aroused and if the look in her eyes was any indication, his torment had only just begun. Her passion tantalized him even as he doubted how much more he could endure.  
  
She was an artless temptress, delighted by her own boldness, glorying in his responses. She explored him with light, flickering touches of her hands and mouth, with leisurely caresses and hungry kisses, with every part of her body and every inch of her warm, silken skin. Soft little sounds of pleasure escaped her, surprised exclamations of delight that filled him with bemused pride and mocked his self control, held in check by a very slender thread.  
  
Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead when she rose above him, a sweetly seductive smile curving her lush mouth and a question in her eyes. He saw it, clasped her hips, and gently guided her onto him. Her stunned surprise gave way to a moan of delight. Slowly, tantalizingly, she drew him within her. When he was fully seated, his fingers intertwined with hers as with innate grace, she began to move. He watched, enthralled, as her skin flushed with the intensity of her arousal, her nipples firm buds beckoning to his mouth.  
  
To her pleasure drenched senses, this was almost too much. Sarah cried out as he suckled her, waves of ecstasy coiling within her, tighter and tighter still until they exploded suddenly in an incandescent burst that seemed to last forever. She fell against him, limp and gasping his name. The world revolved suddenly and she found herself beneath him. His fine boned features were tightly drawn, his eyes shinning as he loomed over her. He drove himself inside of her harder and faster, over and over. Without reprieve, she was hurled again into dark swirling release. A moment later, he joined her, clasping her tighter to him as though he meant never to let her go.  
  
Afterwards, they fell into sleep so deep that not even the usual early morning noises of the royal household disturbed them.  
  
***  
  
The King's solar occupied the middle floor on the eastern side of the castle. It was a bright and cheery room, well suited for comfort and private audiences. This morning it was filled with the warm yellow and red glow of morning. The mouthwatering scent of freshly baked bread lingered in the room.  
  
A few servants moved about, serving the morning meal, but otherwise it's only occupant was the Goblin King. There was no sign of Sarah, and Will made a mental note, as he entered the room, to speak with her today regarding his wound. Although not fully up to snuff, and after the festivities of the night before, he noted that his abdomen hurt much more than he expected it should.  
  
Returning to the Underground should have assisted the process of healing, and he was quite surprised when he rose this morning to find the stomach wound red and tender to touch.  
  
Jareth was sitting at the lavish table scanning a document, his face set with an amused frown. "The wolves are calling already?" Will asked, fully aware of the pleasure Jareth would take in turning the tables on his enemies within the counsel.  
  
The King nodded. "Mordraith has called the Counsel together for this afternoon to discuss the return of the Traitor." He stated, his voice growing cold, angry. "How dare they refer to my wife in those terms." The parchment landed on the floor in a crumpled heap.  
  
He grimaced briefly as he sat to join Jareth. Noticing the concerned appraisal of his friend, he attempted to relax and ignore the stinging burn of his wound. Gingerly, he reached for a roll and began to lather the moist biscuit with jam. Assuming a forced smile as he made eye contact with his Lord, he attempted to defer the change in topic certain to occur. "Obviously the news of your marriage has not yet reached them. I daresay that certain elements will be less than pleased to hear of your nuptials." His friend's discomfort did not go unnoticed, despite his applaudable acting. Jareth shook his head nearly imperceptibly as he stood and walked to the window . Will was right. Sarah's protection was imperative.  
  
He regarded his friend for a moment. Jareth trusted Will as he would never trust another man, and he knew that trust was returned in full. His mouth tightened derisively, "Will, I must call on your assistance again. The peace will be tenuous for some time and Sarah at risk from those on the counsel who still have their sights on my position. I want to appoint you as her personal guard until we have this settled."  
  
He nodded inclining his head slightly. "My sword and life are yours to command, My Lord." He patted his friend on the shoulder, while taking his seat and added, "You do realize of course that she will not be pleased at the idea of being, what do the abovegrounders call it," he mused, "oh yes. Babysat."  
  
Jareth nodded and smiled knowingly. He was quite well aware of her temperament. "She has great spirit and can be quite stubborn when provoked. However, she has also changed since our last meeting 11 years ago. Sarah has a depth and maturity that matches her beauty, Will." he returned to the table. "I will explain it to her so that she will understand."  
  
William smiled at his friend. Never had he seen the King this relaxed, this content, or this happy. "I will protect her with to the last of my breath. Jareth."  
  
"Thank you, little brother."  
  
He saw Will's attention lock suddenly on the entrance to the Solar, his friends mouth dropped open, Will rose.  
  
Jareth turned, aware of what he would see yet not truly prepared for it. Sarah, in the evening light, was exquisite, wrapped in his sheets, she was....he would not think of that right now.  
  
Now, here in this room, dressed in a simple gown of lavender silk, she was gut -wrenchingly breathtaking. Her hair was gathered back, curls tumbling between her shoulders. Her cheeks were high in color and there was an unmistakable light in them as she came towards him.  
  
"Good morning, Sarah." His voice was low and soft, memories of last evening stirring him.  
  
She gently raised her hand and caressed his warm cheek. "I missed you this morning." She chided, smiling softly.  
  
"Duty called, love." He covered her hand and brought it to his lips for a moment. His eyes were absorbing her, drawing her into him. She could feel the soothing touch of his mind inside. "Come you must break your fast." Escorting her to the table, he assisted Sarah with her seat, his hand trailing a delicious heat across the small of her back  
  
Will settled back into his chair wincing as he did so. Noting this, concern furrowed her brow. "Will, how are you feeling?"  
  
"As fit as a fiddle." He jested.  
  
"After breakfast, I would like to check the fiddle's wound and change that dressing." She chuckled, taking up his banter.  
  
He frowned, shaking his head in polite refusal. "I'm fine, Sarah. It was only a scratch.  
  
Jareth looked to Will with obvious amusement at the preposterous statement. "A scratch?"  
  
"Yes, just a scratch." He looked to a confused Sarah for support. "Wouldn't you agree, Doctor?"  
  
"Well, I've never heard of full cardiopulmonary arrest from a six inch stab wound, diagnosed as "a scratch" before," she stated thoughtfully as she baited her trap, "but, you said that you do heal faster here at home."  
  
"Thank you, Sarah." He replied, with a smug grin.  
  
"Then again," she continued thoughtfully, "I seem to recall that your wound was fairly close to more delicate parts of your anatomy. An infection in that area could lead to difficulty with the proper function of the organs in that area, especially those needed for reproduction."  
  
"That would be a shame." Jareth added with mock sobriety, knowing full well, Williams love for the opposite gender.  
  
"A shame?" Will barked. Now he was alarmed. "What would be a shame?"  
  
Sarah's expression spoke that the consequences should have been common knowledge to him. "Malfunction." She stated delicately. "You could end up very ill, or even loose your....."  
  
"Loose what." he yelped. The alarm in his voice neared panic.  
  
"the ability to engage in private matters." Jareth provided. He would not have believed it possible for Will's eyes to grow larger, yet suddenly they did as the impact of his words struck home. Jareth continued, smiling innocently. "So since your feeling back to normal, Will, perhaps you would join me this morning to inspect the northern battlement." He knew this would call Williams bluff. The trip to the Northern Battlement of the Labyrinth was a rough one even when one was healthy and in possession of a fresh mount.  
  
Will looked to Jareth disbelievingly. Of all the days to choose to inspect the roughest piece of land in the Underground. He'd never make it. Jareth would be dragging his debilitated carcass back before they hit the outer walls of the maze. And the lecture he would receive...He sighed as he realized he had been defeated. Cornered, he glared at his conspiring friends. Both stared at him with anticipatory innocence. "I'm afraid I must decline your kind invitation, Sire. I have a previous booked appointment with my doctor."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Examinations and Disclosures  
  
"It's infected." She stated flatly as her fingers deftly palpated the edge of the inflamed wound. Will grunted, clearly uncomfortable with her ministrations. He shifted on the rough surface of the make shift examination table, concealed within the castle's pharmacy.  
  
Three walls of the room were lined with cases stocked with various bottles and jars, mortars, oils and instruments. An open window adorned the forth wall. A gentle breeze floated in, stirring the scent of drying herbs.  
  
She frowned as she moved to examine the contents of the shelves. "This would be a lot easier if I had attended medical school in the middle ages" she sighed.  
  
"With all due respect, Sarah, if you'd attended medical school in the middle ages, chances are good that I wouldn't be allowing you near me." He chuckled.  
  
She gave him a withering look and picked up an evil pronged instrument. "I wonder what to do with this?" her eyes glittering with mischief, as she momentarily glanced back at the nervous, reclining male behind her.  
  
She moved to the next row of instruments, on the upper shelf. Many of them were old fashioned versions of the tools she used each day. Most were dirty or rusting and she looked at then with disgust. "Memo to me. Clean up this room and get some updated equipment and modern medications." She frowned as she inhaled a quick sniff of the contents of a bottle, three quarters full of amber liquid. "Perfect! This should do the trick. And this." She turned to him with a small pointed scalpel and a bottle of Brandy.  
  
His eyes went wide in astonished shock. "Ah, Sarah? What are you planning to do with that?"  
  
"I plan on lancing your wound and taking out the infection." Her eyes were firm suggesting that this was, of course, perfect common sense.  
  
He didn't seem convinced. "And of course a liberal drink to control the pain and sooth the nerves." Will suggested hopefully. "What a thoughtful soul."  
  
She shook her head. "This isn't for drinking. It's for cleaning the germs off of the wound and the instrument." She nodded firmly.  
  
His dark brows drawn together, his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest, Will mockingly glared at her. "Such a spoil sport, Doctor. I think I'll wait until tomorrow." He stated as he started to sit up.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder, stilling his movement and frowned seriously at her reluctant patient. "You have an abscess developing Will. If I don't incise and drain this infection today, it will spread and you'll become very ill." Her tone was thick with the worry and confident censure reserved for noncompliant patients. She moved to the table, and set the scalpel into a small basin. She suppressed her smile at Will's sudden gasp of disappointment and frustration, as she poured a good measure of the alcoholic beverage over her instruments.  
  
Retrieving some small white squares of cloth from a large dressing basket, she set to her task. "Now, just relax. This may be a bit uncomfortable." She advised. Seeing the look of apprehension on his face, she decided to try a different approach and distract him. "How long have you known Jareth" she asked pleasantly.  
  
He seemed to relax somewhat at the change of topic. She dabbed the surface of his abdomen with the alcohol. His muscles jumped under the cold fluid. "Just over 2000 years." Will replied, chuckling, "He and I have been friends since childhood. We were inseparable as youngsters and always getting into mischief together."  
  
"I have difficulty picturing you or Jareth as children." She smiled, moving the scalpel over the puckering edge of the inflamed tissue. Jareth seemed so timeless.  
  
Will was looking at her most peculiarly. "Fae may age differently than Humans, Sarah, but we are all created in the same way. Born the same way. We have more similarities then you realize."  
  
"Yes, so I'm learning." She murmured, remembering her activities the night before. A warm flush crept onto her face.  
  
He grimaced again as she deftly poked the tip of the knife into the abscess. Immediately, yellow, milky exudate flowed from the incision. A small, silver sliver was visible within the wound, as she cleaned away the puss with a clean cotton cloth.  
  
"When you were attacked, the blade appeared to be composed of wrought iron." She hesitated looking at the dark Fae. "It's true then, the myth about Iron being the bain of the Faery?"  
  
He nodded his dark head. "It is deadly to us Sarah. Like a toxin only with a much more destructive effect." His voice was darkly serious.  
  
"How so?" She puzzled, flicking the metal sliver out of the small well created by the drainage of the infectious fluid.  
  
"It acts like a poison, affecting us at the genetic level. Humans have certain components that make up their DNA. The building blocks of existence." He explained, as she cleaned the wound again with more alcohol. "As you know, Fae can shape shift. It is our gift and is intertwined with our use of magick. For example, Jareth's favorite form is that of an Owl. But he can take on others as well, he just prefers not to. Our DNA contains a library of sorts, of every living creature. To accomplish it, our bodies have another genetic element that manipulates the DNA into the genetic pattern of the form we choose to become. That intended form is reassembled from our base DNA and we take on the shape of that creature." He gestured to his stomach. "The iron interrupts that process and if the poisoning is severe enough, we cannot maintain even our birth form. The DNA structure collapses completely and we fade from existence."  
  
Sarah had stopped cleaning his wound as was listening intently. She pictured the double helix DNA matrix dancing with a silver crystalline chain, moving amino acids from place to place, recreating patterns and genetic sequences. It made sense now. "I understand it now. Your x rays and lab values back at the hospital. They would be correct for certain forms but not others. Had you been human, the knife we pulled from you would have done major damage. But yet in Fae form you had no major organs or vessels in the area to be hurt. Your body genetically adapted you to the form best suited to survive." She stared at him in wonder and astonishment.  
  
"Very good!" he exclaimed.  
  
Yes Jareth, you are indeed one lucky bugger, he mused.  
  
After dressing the wound with an antibiotic poultice of goldenseal flowers and brandy, Will escorted Sarah outside of the castle to the garden. As they walked, their conversation turned to that of Sarah's trip through the Labyrinth. "It was a huge blow to him. Afterwards, he wasn't fit to speak with for months." Will was explaining. "He cares about you Sarah very deeply. As stubborn and impossible as he can be at times, he had a good and noble soul."  
  
"I rather thought that the stubborn, impossible bit, was part of his charm." She joked, smiling mischievously. "He's nothing like I remembered. Then, he was cruel and arrogant,.... frightening, but now..." she trailed off, sighing. "I knew back then that he felt something for me. Something eternal, consuming, and frightening....Something I didn't understand then."  
  
She appeared vexed. "The way I saw him and our time together in the Labyrinth, changed as I grew older. Truthfully Will, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was still afraid of him on one level, but there was something else.....something much deeper...." She sat down on a large rock and looked up at him with serious eyes.  
  
"Did you ever discover what that something was?" he asked gently. She looked away from him to study the skyline.  
  
"Yes." She replied watching a bird light onto the limb of a tree and adjust his sleek, black feathers. She hesitated only a moment. "That I loved him. Even then." She shook her head. "I realized that I had been selfish, self centered, and terribly immature. He was giving me the opportunity to redeem myself and learn a painful lesson about what was really important in life. It did take a while, but I realized that only a true friend would risk his friendship with the person he cares about, to be that honest. It was quite an epiphany." Sarah smiled lightly then sobered, looking around at the damaged city. "But Will, the cost of my immaturity.....these people didn't deserve this."  
  
He smiled at the love and warmth evident in her eyes "Love is about and sacrifice Sarah. Jareth was willing to risk his position and endure the rage of the Counsel for your happiness. You were willing to risk your dreams with him for Toby's safety, and," He gestured out to the city, "the people here risked their lives and momentary happiness to stand loyal to their King."  
  
"Your presence here will be a constant reminder to all, that love is the source of all true strength and courage." He pointed out gently. Sarah's eyes misted with unshed tears as he spoke.  
  
"You are an amazing person Will. Jareth is very lucky to have you as a friend." She said with heart felt sincerity.  
  
"Indeed I am Sarah." Jareth's voice was behind them, warm and gentle, nonetheless, startling her slightly. She rose from her perch on the rock and walked to him gracefully, arms extended to him, eyes glowing with happiness. He gathered her to him and placed a brief kiss on her lips, savoring the way she moved closer to his warmth, responding to him.  
  
She broke their kiss and pulled back slightly, looking up at him. "We have a lot of work to do to rebuild our home." She stated with soft determination.  
  
Home. His and hers together. Jareth's arms tightened around her. His pleasure in the moment was boundless. "We will start planning immediately after the Counsel meeting." He smoothed a loose strand of hair away from her forehead. "How was your Doctor's appointment?" he added to Will.  
  
"Well, let me see." Will pursed his lips together tapping a gloved finger on his chin. "Ah, yes! Beside, being stabbed with a nasty, little knife and wasting a very generous portion of your best brandy," he teased her openly, "it went quite well. Sarah has even managed to learn a thing or two about us."  
  
"Wasted brandy! That certainly explains the yelling I heard earlier." Jareth countered at the imp of mischief's prompt."  
  
Sarah was mollified. "The two of you are a bad influence on each other. I swear." Their deliberate provocation earned them both a glare, but Jareth was pleased by it. Will wasn't the only one who found Sarah teasable. He did too, and was in a much better position to take advantage of it.  
  
Will leaned back against a mossy tree. "Funny thing that. Seemed to be Mother's opinion of him as well." Grinning pointedly at his friend.  
  
"Who replaced the Dragon Queen's perfume with Bog water?" Jareth smirked, "I'm sure I haven't seen her at Court gatherings for what? 1200 years...?"  
  
"I really don't think that this is..." Will began.  
  
"Then there was the incident at the Beltane festival the following year......" Jareth continued blithely. He looked at Sarah with a conspiratorial wink, "He certainly gave new meaning to the terms fertility rights...." Sarah laughed at the image his comment invoked  
  
Will sighed, as if savoring the memory, "Remind me why you dragged me away, Jareth, I forget....."  
  
"What I'm trying to remember is why I didn't leave you there." He replied, pointing at Will for emphasis and adding, "When they said Wild Hunt, they were not referring to you and a harem of she-elves playing skyclad hide and seek."  
  
Will laughed, shrugging elegant shoulders, "You must admit, I did liven things up."  
  
Sarah laughter at the men's banter settled slowly. "Thank you for proving my point." Quickly kissing Jareth on the cheek.  
  
Jareth warmed at the affection in her gaze. Setting back to his present task, he looked to Will. "The Counsel members arrive within the hour. Perhaps you could show Sarah the library. I'm sure there are numerous texts on healing and Fae medicinal practice that she would find quite engrossing." His tone was casual, but the message beneath his words clear.  
  
"With that collection of yours, I'll need the troops to pry her out for dinner." He nodded, acknowledging the unspoken order. 


End file.
